


Phone Calls with Woozi

by ily_like_a_banana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ily_like_a_banana/pseuds/ily_like_a_banana
Summary: it's well past into the night; woozi is working late hours again but he never forgets to check up on you.





	Phone Calls with Woozi

The night has settled to the quiet hum coming from the TV that was showing reruns of a popular sitcom and its screen was the only source of light that filled the room apart from the silver glow emitting from the moon. You tried to get comfortable in the bed that was supposedly made to accommodate for two, trying to make the place feel like home.

You had moved in with Jihoon just two days ago and spending the night at his place still felt foreign, although not unsettling. The sheets still smell like the raven haired boy with a slight tinge of the scent from his shampoo, and the familiarity it brings had an instant calming effect on you. Just then, you felt your phone vibrate on your tummy and a smile crept on your face to see the caller ID.

“Hello?” The slight lilt in your voice made it evident that you were smiling and Jihoon knew it from the other end of the line.

“Babe,” he says, his low voice tinged with a slight hoarseness to it, probably from the lack of use. It’s kind of funny how he acknowledged you with that pet name because truthfully, it rarely ever happens. It was usually reserved for early mornings when he’s still half-asleep or on days you both just simply feel… cheesy.

You hum questioningly in response, pulling the blankets closer to you mindlessly.

“I might be home late tonight.” The sound of his voice made you involuntarily bite your lip and made butterflies flutter in your tummy. You nod in response but later felt stupid when you realized he couldn’t see you so you mumbled, “I know.”

The faint sound of him clicking on his mouse conjured an image in your head of Jihoon probably staring at his computer screen with that usual face he makes when he’s focused on something while balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

It warms your heart to know that he’d taken the time to call you amidst the heavy workload he’s drowned in. You have always respected his work ethic and so you didn’t mind short periods of not being able to talk but still, here he is making it known to you that his mind apparently wanders off to you albeit his busy schedule.

You waited silently for a split second before thinking that you didn’t want to disturb his focus any longer. You were about to say that you’ll hang up, but then he says your name with a contemplative tone.

“Hmm? What is it?” You ask softly, turning on the bed so that you were laying on your side.

“I…” He sighs, and you could hear his chair creaking, probably because he decided to lean on the backrest. “I feel guilty for making you move in with me and I’m not even there for you a lot of the time.” His voice was soft but tainted with a tone of sadness and a little frustration.

“Lee Jihoon,” you started with a soft smile tugging on your lips, “I didn’t say yes to you just to gain the title of being your girlfriend. I said yes to your busy schedule, to your responsibilities, to your commitments and to everything else that comes with a Lee Jihoon. Okay? Now make a good ass album because the rest of the Carats and I can’t wait.”

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone before you hear him sigh. “I must’ve been a hero in my past life,” he chuckled, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

You rolled your eyes jokingly but a grin was tugging on your lips. “Sing to me before you go.”

He laughed at the request, seemingly more cheerful now. It made you smile. “What do you want me to sing?” He asked.

You shrugged, “anything goes.”

Jihoon let out another small laugh and the sound of it was so warming that you swear it could easily pass as your most favourite sound to hear.

“Baby, you know that I miss you…” He started, his voice now sounding sexy as shit as he sung Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Chris Brown.

One of your hands flew to your mouth, trying to conceal the girly giggles that were threatening to leave your lips. The two of you might have been dating for over a year now, but the boy knows that you are still his #1 fan girl and damn knew well what buttons to push to get you squealing like a young schoolgirl.

“Kiss me through the phone…” He pauses a little to say your name breathily, “see you when I get home.”


End file.
